


I Wish I Cared Less

by LoyalBlood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Music - Fandom, Royal Blood (Band), Royal Blood - Fandom
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Ben Thatcher/Alex Turner - Freeform, M/M, Mike Kerr - Freeform, Royal Blood, alex turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalBlood/pseuds/LoyalBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben meets his idol. </p>
<p>(I noticed that there is only ONE Royal Blood fic out there so I thought I'd contribute to the fandom. This is my first so it's not great...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Cared Less

"Come on it's near noon," Ben announced from the frame of Mike's bedroom door. 

Mike Kerr groaned and swept his blanket off of his body, then dragged his heavy feet down to the dining table. 

"Shall I pour you some cereal?" Ben suggested, pouring cereal without Mike's answer anyway.

He slid the bowl towards Mike and they ate in silence. They then retreated to their separate bathrooms, dressed, and reunited in the telly room. 

Mike lazily flicked the telly on, aimlessly browsing channels. After going through every variation of BBC (lingering on Cbeebies a bit longer than the others), he passed MTV. 

"Hey uh go back will you?" Ben asked.

Mike switched back to MTV and saw Britain's current biggest band, Arctic Monkeys. Ben watched intently, sometimes flinching when the front man swung his hips or ran his hand through his hair. Never had Mike seen him this way. Not at any girl, or any guy ever. And they have seen lots of beautiful people in their life. 

Ben's eyes were focused on Alex Turner's face. Alex's eyes were closed and his lips touched the microphone as he sang. Subconsciously, Ben sighed at the sight in front of him. His best friend stared in disbelief. 'He's got it bad' Mike thought to himself. Sparing Ben from any more embarrassment, Mike tugged on his arm and switched the telly off. Ben grumbled but tried to hide his obvious disappointment.

"Be n, I need a drink."  
"But we have beer in the fridge!"  
"I need one poured for me by a bartender in a bar."  
"Honestly Mike! You are a top diva."

In the end Ben gave in and the two friends walked to their favorite pub. The pub had a friendly atmosphere despite the frequent visitors' appearances. Everyone looked ever suspicious what with the leather jackets, stubble, and wearing sunglasses even inside. Ben and Mike fit right in.

The moment they walked in, Raj, the owner, came running towards them with an urgent look on his face.

"Mike! Ben! Please I need your help! Our performers for today had to back out and I do not know anybody else. I know you two are good please play something just one or two songs I am begging you! Everything you order today will be on the house! It is a promise!"

Mike and Ben looked at each other. Neither of them could refuse free booze. Nodding, they make their way to the creaky wooden stage in the center of the pub. 

Mike picked up the bass and Ben took his position behind the drums. They played an original first, a piece called Little Monster, and followed it up with a cover. Ben insisted they do an Arctic Monkeys song. 

When they were finished, they immediately made their way to the bar to claim their whole-day supply of free drinks. Ben plopped himself down on the leather bar stool and ordered a Shirley Temple for himself because Mike was busy hitting on some local girls. If Mike found out his love for Shirley Temple, Ben would never hear the end of it. 

While waiting for his drink, Ben heard a thick foreign accent order a margarita from his left. 'Northerner' Ben figured. 

He turned to look at the stranger and nearly knocked his cap off when he saw who it was. In the flesh, hair gelled neatly and his top buttons undone, Alex Turner sat there smirking at Ben's awe. 

"You know," Alex started. "Matthew is really impressed with your drumming. And that friend of yours weren't bad either. In fact he was rather good." 

Ben stuttered a thanks and the bartender handed him his Shirley Temple. 'Oh well done, Ben Thatcher! You meet your idol and he catches you with a Shirley!' he thought.

"Oh um this was for anyone who'd like one," Ben fake laughed. "You know how those girls are around free Shirleys ha ha... Anyone want this?" 

Alex sniggered at Ben's horrible lying. He finished his remaining margarita in one go and said, "I'll take it." 

Ben was stunned. Alex Turner would like a Shirley Temple? Surely not? He hesitantly passed it to Alex, who genuinely seemed delighted to receive it. 

"Brandon, a vodka shot please," Ben decided on trying to prove his manliness to Alex, who ordered another margarita. 

"Put it on my tab," Ben added. 

"Oh you shouldn't 'ave done that you know," Alex smiled, bemused. 

Ben just shrugged and Alex asked him some questions. They talked about the Arctic Monkeys' upcoming tour, Royal Blood, and their lives in general. By the end of it, Alex had gone through seven margaritas and Ben realized how little he drank due to how much he talked. How embarrassing.

"Well, I must be off now but do keep in touch, eh? 'Ere's me number but don't go giving it out to anyone 'cept Mike alright?" Alex punched in his digits into Ben's mobile phone. "Thanks for a lovely afternoon," and Alex leaned in and kissed Ben on the cheek. 

\---

It has been two days since Ben's encounter with Alex Turner. He'd told Mike but left out any trace of romantic details. Even so, Mike kept on lowkey mocking him about it, and at the same time pestering him to call Alex in case he had a good opportunity for the band. 

As usual, Ben gave in and rang up Alex, who picked up faster than he expected. He was greeted by the renowned Sheffield accent.

"Hi Alex it's B-"  
"Ben? Hi I were just about to give you a call."  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"Was wonderin' if you'd want to go out later for some dinner? I'll be in town for something and thought I should ring you."  
"Oh."  
"So will you?"  
"Yes."  
"Perfect. Text me your address and I'll come round to pick you up yeah?"  
"Okay."  
"See you."

The call was barely two minutes and Ben had already landed a date with Alex.

Mike cannot know.

___

 

Ben was so sure he was still dreaming. He wasn't sure if that was actually Alex Turner on his threshold, armed with a dashing smile and a champagne bottle. 

"This is just a gift," Alex lifts up the bottle, his sultry voice turning Ben's knees into jelly. "Figured you'd like a bit of fizz."

"Ah yes," Ben took it from his hand, trying to hold himself together when they accidentally made contact. "I'll just pop it in the fridge then we can leave."

Ben gestured him to come inside. Alex has a soft laugh on his lips as he surveyed the apartment. It was small and decorated haphazardly, but it filled Alex with a feeling of home. 

"Spice Girls?" Alex asked as he peeked through their cd collection. "I remember having Spice World for a while."

"It's catchy and it makes for a good party," Ben tucked away the bottle into the fridge. "Plus Mike gave that to me."

"Ben who are you talking to?" Speak of the devil. 

Ben quickly mouths 'hide' to Alex, who gets the hint and stands behind the curtain. Mike misses him by a fraction of a second, coming out from the bedroom looking bedraggled.

"I thought you were taking a nap," Ben stood in front of Alex, trying to divert Mike's attention.

"I heard voices," Mike sleepily mumbles. "Like... more than one voice..."

"You alright? It's just me in here," Ben brushed him off. Mike took a second to look around and shrugged before making his way to the bathroom.

"Oh that was close," Ben whispered as he slides the curtains, revealing a giggling Alex. 

"Alright then you trickster," Alex whispered back. "Let's scurry on off before he comes out."

Ben nodded. "Mike! I'm going out."

He's not sure if the bassist had heard him, but it made Ben feel a little less guilty about the whole operation. The two steal away into the night, riding in the car Alex had rented.

"So Ben, mind explaining why I'm a secret?" Alex broke the silence in the car.

"It's not that you're a secret," Ben said. "It's that I don't want to startle Mike."

"What's so startling about lil' ol' me?"

'You're the indie rockstar that I've been obsessing over and you're like a 12 on the hotness scale,' was what Ben wanted to say. 

"I don't know, but I reckon that Mike is a little concerned that I might go find some other hot shot musician and start another project with them," Ben said. There was a bit of truth to it, but he doubts that Mike would be intimidated of Alex Turner.

"I'm not about to steal you away from Mike," Alex laughed. "Musically at least."

The last part made Ben's heart skip a beat. 

"We're here, love," Alex stopped the car in front of a typical Italian restaurant that Ben recognised but never visited. "I'm not too sure about what you might like, but pasta is a good place to start."

Ben followed him into the restaurant, watching as Alex verified his reservation. The giggling schoolgirl in Ben was feeling more and more special. Once they're seated and they've ordered, Alex took the chance to chat Ben up.

"I suppose you've suspected this already, but I do have a reason for asking you out tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Alex inched closer to Ben. "I want to know a bit more about you."

At this point, Ben was so close to fainting.

"Well I'm not that good at talking about myself so..."

"Let's play a game then," Alex suggested. "20 questions?"

"Sounds good," Ben nodded. "Shoot."

"Hmm, why the cap?"

"The cap?" Ben reached up at the accessory on top of his head. "Oh just something I find comfort in wearing. It's not the most flattering thing to wear, I know."

"I disagree. I finding it very flattering," Alex winks. 

Unable to reply, Ben decides to move on with the questions.

"My turn. What are you doing around these parts?"

"Talking to you. Having a nice dinner."

"You know what I mean, you smart mouth."

"Fine. I'm here to see a particular band, that all."

"A little boring but I'll take it. Your turn now."

"Okay," Alex seemed to ponder on his question of a minute or two. "Got it. Why are you so handsome?"

Ben is grateful that the food arrives so he could hide how embarrassed he is behind the plate of steaming spaghetti. Alex smirks, knowing full well his effect on the man.

The rest of the night is as enjoyable as they make it. Alex, as Ben finds out, was flirty and suave on the surface, but just a rambunctious nerd underneath. Ben also finds out that he's falling harder for Alex every second they spend together. What he doesn't know is that Alex was also falling for him.

When dinner is finished and Alex has brought him home (taking care to avoid all shortcuts), Ben is a little unsure of how things should proceed. He has taken plenty of girls home, but Ben was never on the receiving end. He clears his throat.

"Thanks for the fancy dinner, Alex," Ben looks into his dreamy eyes. "That was... lovely."

"I could say the same for you," Alex said, leaning closer. 

He's sure that Alex could hear his heartbeat. He's sure because Alex's own heart had matches his. There was a drum joke in there somewhere, but Ben had been too distracted to make one.

Suddenly, there's only mere inches between them, and Ben has stopped breathing. It was only a matter of time be-

"Ben I can hear you out here, so can I have some ch-" Mike burst out of the apartment, interrupting the tender moment. "Is that... Turner?"

"Oh Ben look at the time, I've got to go," Alex turned to sprint off. "Talk to you later."

There's too much excitement for Ben to handle. And when he thinks he's regained his composure, Ben sees Mike's knowing grin.

"Oh Benji-"

"Shut up," Ben says. He wants to savour the night one last time before shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay.


End file.
